liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Djibril Cisse
Djibril Cisse (born 12 August 1981) is a French footballer who played for Liverpool from 2004-2006. After joining Liverpool from Auxerre in 2004, Cisse endured an injury wrecked career at Liverpool, but still managed to make 78 appearances, scoring 24 goals in the process. He was eventaully sold to Marseilles in 2007 - having already spent a year on loan there. Liverpool career Cisse signed for Liverpool on 1 July 2004 from French club Auxerre for £14,000,000. Chief executive Rick Parry described Cisse as "a very exciting player with a good goalscoring record." He added that "He has pace and power and all the qualities a modern striker needs. He is someone who we believe is capable of scoring 20 goals a season." He made his debut for Liverpool in the first leg of the Champions League qualifying third round against Grazer AK on 10 August 2004. He made a successful start to his Liverpool career in the league, scoring on his debut against Tottenham on 14 August 2004. Cisse had made just 14 appearances when the match against Blackburn came about on 30 October 2004. In this match Cisse suffered a horrendous injury after getting his boot stuck in the grass, breaking his tibia and fibula in the process. The injury was deemed to be very serious at the time, and it was thought his leg may have needed to be amputated at the knee, thus ending his career. A best case sceanario for his return was estimated at 6-9 months, while the worst was up to 18 months. His injury healed much better than thought however, and he was back into action on 13 April 2005 against Juventus in the second leg of the Champions League quarter-final. As part of his rehabilitation Cisse was used as a substitute in the majority of the games until the end of the season, and even made a start - against Aston Villa on 15 May 2005 where he scored two goals. He also played a role in the 2005 Champions League Final, where he scored one of the penalties to help beat AC Milan. The 2005-06 season was much better for Cisse, as Liverpool got the season of to a successful start - winning the UEFA Supercup against CSKA Moscow on 26 August 2005, where he scored two goals and assisted Luis Garcia in the 3-1 victory. The Frenchman played regularly under Rafael Benitez - though sometimes in the unfamiliar right wing position. He scored in his third Liverpool final in the 2006 FA Cup Final, where Liverpool beat West Ham on 13 May 2006. Cisse's career was put in real threat when he broke his leg again in a World Cup warm-up match on 7 June 2006. Following this, Cisse was loaned out to Marseilles for the 2006-07 season, and made the move permanent on 7 July 2007 for a fee in the region of £6,000,000. He scored 24 goals in 78 games for Liverpool. Honours Liverpool *UEFA Champions League: 2005 *UEFA Super Cup: 2005 *FA Cup: 2006 Individual *67th on Liverpool's 100 Players Who Shook The Kop (2006). *61st on Liverpool's 100 Players Who Shook The Kop (2013). Stats External links * Cisse Cisse